Because I Hate Every Beautiful Day
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Looking around, he could not find the sweet, caring, kind and loveable girlwho had just turned him on and took off! What was she up to anyway? KT [Lemon]


**Because I Hate Every Beautiful Day**

**Author: Lady Casper**

**Rated: M+(Lemon)**

**AN: This was written for a contest and I am now posting it Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket, merely play with them.**

* * *

It was any normal day, with the bright an early sun that rose high into the blue sky. Sunshine poured through the left house's windowpane, entering a darkened room with its bright glow. A bonfire had nothing on its beauty of light as it made its way across the white sheets; dancing like fireflies against the cotton contrast. A grunt was heard under the scattered sheets as the sunlight connected to an un-wanting witness to its magnitude of light. The young teen with orange hair grunted again before shifting his body further down the path of his shadowy cave, looking for the cool spot on mattress; looking for that one perfect spot to continue his slumber.

A gust of wind lightly touched the outsides of the window, entering in the room and tickling the soles of his feet as they stuck outside the blankets, leaving yet another annoyance to his list of good days against him.

Deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep with his luck, he flipped off the blankets leaving them in disarray on the bed as they pooled to the floor. His bare feet touched the floor and with natural agility he was at his door, hand in the orange mess, opened the door and moved into the hall.

Grumbling about hating sunny days, Kyou's attention was caught from his complaining as his eyes met the sunshine that always graced his life since he moved into Shigure-san's house.

Tohru.

Hands stretched out as she placed a long white sheet over the clothes line, she smiled at the beauty the day held.

Lips tugging at the corners, head titled to the side.

Dammit.

A gust of wind again decided to mess with the cat's fate as it blew by Tohru, leaving her a bit flustered. But what it had in mind was rustling the small green skirt that graced her hips to shift upward, giving Kyou a nice view of her…elsewhere.

Red didn't seem to be the color as Kyou blushed every color of red imaginable.

Unknowingly being watched, Tohru giggled as the fine brunette hairs tickled her nose as she went back to her business of the laundry.

The hall was empty again.

Sighing, Kyou plopped in front of the table, waiting for something. Anything to block his mind from replaying that little scene upstairs would suffice in his opinion.

Yuki-kun entered from the left side door of the house with his bag in hand.

"Where are you going, rat?" Kyou grunted. Good, a fight with Yuki would stir is his mind away from Tohru and her skirt.

Dark eyes hazed over as the remembrance of lacy panties crossed paths.

"You truly don't pay attention." Yuki, closing the door behind dropped the bag at the doorstep. "If you were paying attention last night and two nights ago, you would have known that I'd be leaving today for Haru-kun's place today."

Kyou, un-amazed, was playing with a straw wrapper that had been left the previous night.

"So, he finally got you to come over did he?" Kyou twisted the paper around his forefinger.

"What are you going on about you stupid cat? I'm not the only one going over, Shigure is accompanying me. Akito sent for us." The mention of the name stilled Kyou's movements and his eyes shifted towards the rat.

"Something's up." With that, Kyou's mind replayed what had been told and stood up.

"Wait! That means I'm going to be alone?" Yuki wanted to strangle him.

"If you consider being with Tohru-san alone in the house than quite indeed." A chipper voice came from behind the boy teens making their eyes twitch.

"I do hope you don't do anything repulsive to our innocent and sweet Honda-san, Kyou." Shigure smirked as he rested his arm on Kyou's shoulder as he placed his chin on his forearm.

Kyou's fist itched to meet the man's face. "Like hell, I'm not like you Shigure you dog!"

Laughing, Shigure seemed to take it as a compliment as he walked away.

"Will be gone for a few days, so behave with our little Tohru-kun. Shall we go Yuki-kun?" Waving a finger at Kyou, he smiled. "Remember, behave," and winked before he and Yuki dispersed from the house, leaving a bewildered Kyou with a growing blush that didn't want to go away.

Alone. In the house with Tohru and that damn skirt of hers? For a couple of days?

His mind went wild. How the hell was he supposed to survive that long before his self restraint finally snapped? Before all his hold on his wild side slipped and he had Tohru with her big brown eyes with innocence swirling around their dark chocolate orbs had her up against a wall with her skirt hiked up around her hips as he made his way with her?

He shuddered.

Oh gods.

Not now.

"Kyou-kun! Your awake" The voice rang through his ears.

Not. NOW!

A few graceful steps and then one hard turn had Tohru fumbling over her own footing and straight into Kyou's back, a soft gasp leaving her lips.

Oh Gods.

The soft giggle that erupted from behind left him curious. Two shaky hands pulled themselves up and rested on Kyou's waist.

What the…

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kyou-kun. I didn't mean to fall into you."

More laughter followed an inward sigh made his ears twitch and burn. It couldn't be.

She wasn't up to something. Not his Tohru-san, innocent and sweet, never could she be…

Those two hands that went mindlessly unnoticed slipped lower down his body and landed on his bottom.

A deep intake of air, squeezing his eyes shut, he knew it must have been a dream.

Again, without knowing it, Kyou felt the two hands start to wind around his whole waist and touch softly just between his legs.

He no longer could remember to breathe.

Tohru's soft lips touched the apex of his neck, leaving a shiver to run up his spine and a knowledge that a cold shower was going to be his friend by the end of the dream.

Most likely, Kyou was still lounging around in his bed, shoving a pillow against his face to keep the groans of lust down from the others and especially the brunette haired angel.

Two daring fingers started rub against the bulge growing bigger in his slacks. Since when had Tohru become so talented in his dreams?

Pink lips touched his earlobe and started to suck on them, leaving small husked whispers in his ear.

Dear Gods he had died and gone to heaven.

Suddenly without any warning, the warm condescending hands stopped and disappeared, the two pink lips left his ear and he was left still tingling all over in an empty kitchen with the most painful hard-on he had in his life.

Where had she gone?

It must have been a dream.

Rubbing his ear where the lips had been, he found them slightly wet.

No, it couldn't have been? Could it?

His eyes flashed with an idea, that maybe, just maybe his mind wasn't playing tricks with him and that had really been the real life Tohru.

Before he could play the thought out to fullest, knowing to well that if it had been Tohru in the kitchen with him that the image of her innocent act would be shattered to pieces by the lustful touches she played on him.

Running throughout the house, he searched for the young woman with the sandy brown hair. Her room was deserted, only a neatly made bed and the cap that sat on the bed knob to the left as usual.

Going back out into the hall, he looked outside to when he first spotted her that morning and found no Honda-san there. The sheets swayed in the wind as the sky started to darken.

Sighing, Kyou went outside to retrieve the sheets before the downpour that was coming wouldn't wash away the laundry and leave Tohru sad and guilty about the linen sheets in the gutter all the way down the street.

Pulling the last sheet down, it fell neatly into his arms and was about to be folded when a strong gust of wind hit hard against the house and knocked Kyou a little off, the sheets smacking him the face as his arm grew tighter around the fabric, afraid he and the sheets would go flying into the wind without a trace.

Dying down, the wind turned to a nice breeze that trickled through the orange strands of hair, tousling wind into flame as Kyou pushed the sheets from his face to catch a glimpse of a girl standing in front of him.

A smile gracing her lips, Tohru's head titled to the side as if laughing at his fight with the wind and sheets.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyou bit out but smirked as her smile grew wider. It seemed Honda-san had immunity to his cold and rude ways, knowing that's all he really knew, she took it as a sign that he cared about her and didn't pay much mind to the bark in his words but just the look in his eyes.

Kyou titled his head, the orange flames tossing into the wind yet again. "Well?"

Tohru continued to smile as she walked towards the sliding doors and swished her hips back and forth. Turning as she made it to the door, her hand touching the crystal sheen glass, a finger called out to Kyou to follow the woman inside.

It was like a spell; he watched as she entered without giving him so much as a second glance and disappeared into the house.

Was he losing it or was Tohru flirting with him immeasurably?

Shaking his head, he gripped the sheets tightly to his chest and ran for the door, sliding and shutting it somewhat rashly.

His breathing labored, Kyou dropped the laundry into the basket that sat by the door and ran to find the suspicious Tohru.

First, going to her room, he found no Tohru and just the plain room that he had left when he was first looking for her. Then checking the bathroom, he found no sandy haired angel. Coming across Yuki-kun's and Shigure's room, Kyou checked for just reassurance and was met with no Tohru Honda.

For some reason, he felt relieved with that.

The hall seemed to grow longer as he continued to look around. Each time he found nothing, his heart grew heavier and eyes more urgent in finding the pair of sapphire eyes.

Footfalls became frantic runs and slides as Kyou's eyes slid across his room's doorway.

She couldn't have, could she?

Walking inside the room, scanning everything and anything out of place, he noticed the bed sheets and covers had been neatly tucked and folded down. She had struck again, making his bed when he asked her not to. It was something that made Kyou feel guilty of; her seeming to be no more than a maid running around the house for three men. It wasn't right and he didn't like Shigure, that damn dog, taking advantage of her for it.

His thoughts were put at hold when he noticed something on the bed. A bundle of the sheets were pulled into one big mass under the covers. Not that he was complaining but Tohru usually had it straightened to a pin.

Moving towards the lump in the bed, his hand reached over and touched it, making a vibration of giggles erupt from the sheets.

"Ahh! Haunted sheets?" Kyou nearly fell over backwards but kept his balance.

The sheets flew up and over, in a river of white cotton, a pair of wings almost seemed to spur from her back as everything fell in slow motion for him.

Pooling around her body, Tohru smiled up at him, a coy yet still innocent smile as she laughed at making Kyou jump.

"I'm sorry Kyou-kun," starting to step out from the bed, Tohru's eyes still held the playfulness he wasn't sure was innocent.

"What were you doing in my bed?" Kyou tried not to stutter and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Tohru's smile faded as her eyes became wanton at the simple action of his bad habit.

"Kyou…" Her small whisper caught him off guard as he looked at her.

Stepping up towards him, before he knew it, their lips touched lightly as her two hands began running through the firey hair that fell to his eyes.

Clouds shifted outside the window, the sunlight just nearly a memory of the beautiful morning. Soft laughter fell from the girl's lips, but Kyou was still in cloud nine with a hazy mind on what really was transpiring.

What was with Tohru? And why was he actually going along with it and – enjoying it at that?

The kiss fell deeper into something Kyou never had experienced and he was pretty sure by Tohru's expression neither had she. Brow furrowed, with a squinted nose as she tried to look serious, he had to admit, she looked…cute like that.

Instinctively, his hand moved for the small of her back, ushering just a bit closer to him but not enough to be intimate and cause a horny teenager to be a horny pissed off feline.

Deciding standing might be a bit difficult and end up having a transformation on their hands; Kyou lightly pressed against Tohru's shoulders and guided her to the bed so she lay down with him above her but not chest to chest.

He only wished he could.

Thundering rain started to strike against the window, catching a bit of the cat's attention but was dismissed as he was preoccupied tasting sweet cherry lips at the moment.

His fingers brushed against her blushing red cheeks as he continued to battle with her tongue for dominance in her mouth while she toyed with him, playing catch me if you can in his.

It was hot. So hot, he could hardly breathe.

His skin felt like it were aflame while she touched him.

Tohru managed to snake a hand around his body and run her fingers through his hair, her new little fetish when her hand ran across Kyou's forehead and felt it. _He was burning up._

"Kyou, you have a fever." Losing contact with her lips, he growled. But his eyes caught hers, and saw the worry and concern in them and quickly let the tension slip through the cracks of desire and let worry and care follow instead.

"I'm alright. Look outside." With that, the young woman turned her head towards the bedroom window to find the window no longer letting sunshine glow through but instead a windy storm that looked like it could throw her around a few times, beating against the window with pouring down rain.

"You know how I get whenever it rains. That's all. I'm alright." Kissing her lips, he reassured her by smiling down at her which she in turn gave her own.

Nodding her understanding a broad smile laced her lips as she remembered something.

"I have a present for you."

"Hm?" Reaching over a bit, not touching Kyou's chest, Tohru pulled open the drawer to his nightstand and produced a small white box with a small blue ribbon tied around it.

"Open it."

Taking it from her hands, he examined the box for a brief moment before thinking 'screw it' and tearing the box open to find a bracelet, similar to the one he wore only with bright white and silver beads.

"It isn't permanent but, I thought maybe you wouldn't mind it even for a bit. At least until I find a way to break the curse." Kyou's eyes shifted towards hers, wide eyed in disbelief.

"Tohru, you aren't actually trying to are you?" A nod from the girl and he nearly grasped her so tight she would have yelped in pain had it not been for Kyou pulling back quickly.

"Don't. You're in over your head." Fiery eyes pierced down and pinned her still.

"I will! I'm going to break the curse and let all the Sohma families finally live the life they deserve!" Her voice rose, higher than he ever heard it go. Tears started to tug at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't want you to be confined until you rot away." Sniffles soon followed as Tohru tried her hardest not to show the emotion.

"Tohru-kun." It was something he wasn't quite used to. Another caring for him, other than his master and sensei, she was the only one who gave those caring eyes towards his way and they were meant for him.

"I've gotten closer. That bracelet in your hand, it's like the one on your wrist, only that keeps your other form under control, but this one keeps you from transforming for a period of time. Though I'm not really sure how long it will last." Biting her bottom lip, her eyes looked at the bracelet and then back at Kyou with eyes of worry and self-doubt.

Silence wrung through the room for more than a few minutes before two lips crushed against the soft feminine ones as his hand slipped into the bracelet.

"Then, I want that time to be spent with you." Whispering in her ear, the hot breath tickling and making a shiver run up her spine, he finally let his chest touch hers and breathed in her scent. At first, he truly thought it wouldn't work and he would transform and the mood with him and Tohru be killed. But after the first few moments of lying against her chest and nothing happening, he began to see that it really had worked and he was finally holding Tohru in his arms for the first time without transforming.

He loved it.

Pulling at the strings of her blouse, the front was undone, Tohru now exposed to the man above her. She smiled.

Fingers delicately reached for his shirt and pulled at it with nimble hands until it finally met the floor and her fingers intertwined with his as he kissed her lips, then placed sweet hot shivering kisses down her neck, leaving a blush that covered her face all the way down to her neck, between the valley of her breasts and possibly down her stomach.

A few trickles of perspiration slid down her body, having a race to see who got to her under her garments first. Kyou growled, "I win."

Tohru's eyes blinked but quickly flew shut as her bra had been ripped off of her instantaneously and now a certain hot tempered man's lips were wrapped around one of her taut nipples while he massaged the other, his knee slightly gliding between her legs.

He could feel her warm and wet. Ready for him but not quite physically; reaching between her legs, he rubbed against her clit making her gasp as sweat started to run down her face and a flush redden her already blushing cheeks.

He had never seen her like this; it excited him that he was the only one _to_ ever see such a beautiful sight.

Maybe it was the look in her eyes that made him reconsider, but he had to know, had to ask.

"Tohru, are you sure about this?" His voice wavering. If she did not want it to happen, he would stop. It would be difficult but he would do it for her. Only _her_.

"Remember what I told you, I always loved the cat from the fable. I still do even the Sohma family. Very much."

The smile, that beautiful smile. With quick movements between her legs, two fingers slid inside, a gasp reaching her lips as her hips rose to meet his hand more.

Moving in and out, imitating what he would soon do with her, he watched with amazement and pleasure as Tohru's face glowed as her eyes half shut hazed over, her body continuing to try and meet his with determination in each arch of her body.

Knowing of the possible time constriction, Kyou couldn't help but wait to please her. In just that he would be happy.

A knee brushed up against his arousal and soon Kyou was breathing harder than before. Dark eyes flashed with desire as Tohru reached her climax and orgasm-ed on his fingers.

Unbuttoning his pants, they soon joined the floor as Kyou pressed his erect member against Tohru's entrance.

Soon both boxers and soak panties met the ground as Kyou began to enter her.

She was so tight, he mentally grunted at the amount of pressure she was putting on him.

Running a hand on her stomach, he ushered her to relax, soon she was loose enough for him to slide in and hit her barrier.

A cry left her mouth and Kyou felt a pang of pain in his heart as he kissed away her tears.

Within minutes, each rose and met one another's thrusts. Tohru began to become more aggressive than he would have thought as her nails started to dig into his arms as she held on for dear life.

The rain continued to pour as their bodies melted against one another; the perfect match, made for each other.

Resting one hand behind her side, Kyou lifted her up more and angled himself so he filled her to the hilt. Hissing, Tohru's head flew back as her body continued to pound against Kyou, her love.

The world began to crash about their feet as Kyou hugged Tohru against him, her head hidden in his chest as they both met the peak and became one.

Tohru's body went slack first, resting her body against the stronger, muscled Kyou's.

Pulling down the sheets, he lifted her and himself under the covers and pressed each other in a tight embrace as sleep start to take a hold.

"Kyou-kun?" The soft whisper reached his ear.

"Hm?" He mumbled quietly.

"Are you happy now?" A smirk tugged at his lips.

"Yeah. But…"

"What?" A panic rose in the girl's heart. She wasn't good enough for him? Did she not scream enough? It felt incredible to her but maybe not him?

"I am beginning to hate every beautiful day."

A confused look caused the orange haired man to laugh and soon the young angel joined in.

If it were every rainy day that he would be with Tohru like this, then he would hate every beautiful day.

Tohru was his beautiful day.

**Fin**


End file.
